Moon Knight
Moon Knight is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Moon Knight #2: 01 Jun 2011 Current Issue :Moon Knight #3: 06 Jul 2011 Next Issue :Moon Knight #4: 03 Aug 2011 Status A new Moon Knight series begins in May 2011. Characters Main Characters *'Moon Knight/Marc Spector' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Moon Knight #3 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Moon Knight #2 Past Storylines Shadowland: Moon Knight #1-3 Vengeance of the Moon Knight #1-10 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Moon Knight, vol. 1: The Bottom': Collects #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119078 *'Moon Knight, vol. 2: Midnight Sun' - Collects #7-13. "Three months back on the job, and they’re already coming out of the woodwork. The bad guys you expect. The gangsters and the hoods with old axes to grind. They all come with the territory. But the heroes -- them you don’t expect. Popping up to give you the eyeball and make sure you’re toeing the line. Their line. Spider-Man and his wisecracks...Frank Castle, the angel of death himself, telling you he’ll be keeping an eye on you...even the fugitive Captain America, with a word to say about crashing an aircraft into the sides of buildings in New York City. And now, this other thing. Someone is out there. Someone hitting the old haunts, scenes of the old crimes. Leaving messages. Leaving bodies. Someone who knows you. Someone who crushes steel and pulls off limbs. All to get your attention. Someone out of your league!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122907 *'Moon Knight, vol. 3: God & Country' - Collects #14-20. "Moon Knight has his registration card... and he’s gonna use it! The Civil War is over, and the pro-registration forces won. Iron Man, newly installed director of S.H.I.E.L.D., has put the call out to masked heroes everywhere: Get on the right side of the law, and play by the rules. Amazingly, Moon Knight has answered the call. But playing by the rules has always been the hard part for Marc Spector and the avatar of Khonshu! And now the city whose streets are on fire with his vengeance wonders how in the world did someone like Moon Knight get approved for registration? Iron Man is not waiting for an answer. Especially since thugs, dealers and gangsters everywhere are turning up dead with the shape of a crescent moon carved into their foreheads! Is that the calling card of the Moon Knight? Or something more sinister?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125213 *'Moon Knight, vol. 4: Death of Marc Spector' - Collects #21-25 & Silent Knight. "It’s the end of the rope for the avatar of Khonshu, forsaken by his own god and left to wander the violent streets with a target on his back and every agent of the government gunning to bring him down. And when that includes Iron Man and Norman Osborn’s Thunderbolts, the death of Marc Spector is a fate surely sealed. Plus, It’s Christmas Eve. A time for family. A time to dream. But for Moon Knight, it’s just a night like any other – and tonight he’s got his sights on a pair of hitmen who picked the wrong Santa to kill." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785132988 - (forthcoming, May 2009) *'Moon Knight, vol. 5: Down South' - Collects #26-30. "Marc Spector is dead — is Jake Lockley about to join him? When your multiple personalities are driving you so crazy you have to kill one of them, it’s time for a vacation! Marc Spector was a soldier. A mercenary. A killer. And now, thanks to Moon Knight, he’s a dead man. But the avatar of Khonshu lives on in the form of Jake Lockley — a more laid-back personality who just wants to take a nice, relaxing trip in Mexico. But for him, this means bashing his way through bare-knuckle-fighting tournaments, hiring on for a “snatch and grab” on behalf of a rich and well-armed land baron, and going toe-to-toe with a guy named Frank Castle — who the criminal element knows better as the Punisher." - WorldCat - ISBN 078513171X *'Vengeance of the Moon Knight, vol. 1: Shock and Awe' - Collects Vengeance #1-6. "Moon Knight is back in the Big Apple and looking to pick a fight with the man who chased him out of town in the first place: Norman Osborn. Freed of his demons and armed with an arsenal of incredible new weapons, Moon Knight is finally the hero he always aspired to be - taking out criminals with massive flair and throwing down the gauntlet to his old nemesis. Is Osborn ready for Round Two?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785141065 *'Vengeance of the Moon Knight, vol. 2: Killed, Not Dead' - Collects Vengeance #7-10. "Herman Goncharenko lies at death's door, wasting away of cancer, but someone wants him killed, not dead. Someone desperate enough to hire a certain mouthy mercenary to do the job. Gonchrenko's only hope just might be the reformed Moon Knight - if he's able to withstand the force of nature known as Deadpool, and if Goncharenko is, indeed, worth saving." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785141073 Hardcovers *'Moon Knight, vol. 1: The Bottom' - Collects #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121862 *'Moon Knight, vol. 2: Midnight Sun' - Collects #7-13. "Three months back on the job, and they’re already coming out of the woodwork. The bad guys you expect. The gangsters and the hoods with old axes to grind. They all come with the territory. But the heroes -- them you don’t expect. Popping up to give you the eyeball and make sure you’re toeing the line. Their line. Spider-Man and his wisecracks...Frank Castle, the angel of death himself, telling you he’ll be keeping an eye on you...even the fugitive Captain America, with a word to say about crashing an aircraft into the sides of buildings in New York City. And now, this other thing. Someone is out there. Someone hitting the old haunts, scenes of the old crimes. Leaving messages. Leaving bodies. Someone who knows you. Someone who crushes steel and pulls off limbs. All to get your attention. Someone out of your league!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122893 *'Moon Knight, vol. 3: God & Country' - Collects #14-19. "Moon Knight is back in the game -- leaving a trail of broken bodies in his wake -- and everyone wants to know the same thing: Who the hell gave this psycho a Registration Card? But no one wants to know more than the architect of the Initiative, Tony Stark. As the body count grows, the pressure to bring in the poster child for super-powered irresponsibility might grow too much for Stark to ignore. And when that happens?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128921 *'Moon Knight, vol. 4: Death of Marc Spector' - Collects #21-25 & Silent Knight. "Moon Knight has been an eyesore to the Initiative...and he’s about to pay the price. With Tony Stark forced onto the sidelines, Norman Osborn has been tapped to bring in the fugitive super hero — by all means necessary. That’s right, True Believer, the Thunderbolts have just been sicced on Moon Knight. To survive, he's going to have to go a bit crazy. Then, it's Christmas Eve. A time for family. A time to dream. But for Moon Knight, it’s just a night like any other — and tonight he’s got his sights on a pair of hitmen who picked the wrong Santa to kill." - WorldCat - ISBN 078513218X *'Moon Knight, vol. 5: Down South' - Collects #26-30. "Marc Spector may be dead, but Moon Knight is very much alive. Hiding out in the dark underbelly of Mexico City, trouble quickly finds the fugitive vigilante when a mysterious millionaire begs him to ensure the safe return of his kidnapped daughter. Problem is, the girl is in the clutches of corrupt cops that are currently in the crosshairs of a vigilante whose methods make even Khonshu blink. The Punisher has come down to Mexico, and God help anyone who gets between him and his prey." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131582 *'Shadowland: Moon Knight' - Collects the three-issue mini-series, plus Moon Knight (1980) #11. "Daredevil, the former defender of Hell's Kitchen turned leader of the ninja death cult known as the Hand, has summoned the villainous Profile to take Moon Knight out of the picture for good. And to do it, the Profile enlists the aid of a mysterious figure - a second avatar of Khonshu! Has Khonshu finally decided to replace Moon Knight? And if so, what hope does Moon Knight have of saving Daredevil and himself from the darkness of Shadowland?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148892 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Mike Benson. Artist: Mark Texeira. Moon Knight created by Doug Moench & Don Perlin. Publishing History First published in 2006. There have been several previous Moon Knight series. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Moon Knight #4: 03 Aug 2011 :Moon Knight #5: 07 Sep 2011 :Moon Knight #6: 05 Oct 2011 News & Features * 20 Jun 2009 - New Moon - Marvel's Moon Knight Comes Back with a Vengeance * 19 Nov 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18883 Requiem For A Spector? Benson on Moon Knight] * 19 Nov 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/110819-Benson-Moon-Knight.html Catching Up On Moon Knight With Mike Benson] * 18 Nov 2008 - O Holy Knight: Milligan on Moon Knight Xmas Special * 16 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080716-BensonMK.html Mike Benson - Wolves and Killing Moon Knight] * 14 Jul 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17211 Good (K)night Moon? Benson talks Moon Knight] * 19 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16469 Mike Benson talks Moon Knight] * 07 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13279 THE COMMENTARY TRACK: Moon Knight #16] * 04 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comicsbulletin.com/features/120466700781781.htm Bring on the Knight: An Interview with Moon Knight's Mike Benson] * 17 Dec 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12604 For Khonshu and Country: Benson Talks Moon Knight] * 24 Jul 2007 - Writer Mike Benson Gets (Moon) Knighted * 25 Mar 2007 - REFLECTIONS: Talking with Charlie Huston * 09 Feb 2007 - Charlie Huston: Moon Knights and Day Jobs * 21 Dec 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9225 New Moon Rising: Alonso Talks Suayan on Moon Knight] * 26 Sep 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8460 Around Midnight: Huston talks Moon Knight] * 09 May 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7282 "Knight" Time: Marvel Comics' Moon Knight Conference] * 01 Feb 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6559 Waxing Moon Knight: Huston talks Moon Knight] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Moon Knight Moon Knight